villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rick Twitler
Rick Twitler is the main antagonist of the 3-part Henry Danger sega A New Evil. He is the creator and CEO of TwitFlash, who eventually came to regret creating his channel. He is portrayed by David Blue. Histiory ''Part 1: A New Evil'' He is first mentioned on the Swellview news, when he was reported a victim of being kidnapped by an unknown villain. Charlotte, Jasper, Ray and Schwoz pause the news segment and Charlotte also isolated the buzzing sound; with Jasper, Ray and Schwoz not paying attention, they were admiring Ray's dog, Kaitlyn. Charlotte tells them again and Ray said that the Man Cave had gotten hacked 30 days ago, wanting to know who had hacked into The Man Cave's mainframe; Ray thinks that it was a beekeeper and Ray sets out to take him down and rescue Rick Twitler, not knowing the Beekeeper was actually a decoy, and Twitler was the real mastermind. Meanwhile, Henry was about to go to work again, but Jake forbids him from going to work that day until he finishes the puzzle because of Henry's ridiculous excuses that he had made from when he started work there. Henry tried to come up with another excuse to leave the house and help Ray, but the three of them still prevented him from going to work, which lead to Henry attempting to escape from his bedroom window, only for Kris to beat him to it, and Henry to faint in surprise. With Henry stuck at his house, Siren confiscates his watch and his phone. They agree to give them back as soon as he completes Piper’s jigsaw puzzle. Ray is waiting for Henry to come while his frozen yogurt his melting. Jasper goes to Henry's house since he has not heard anything from him. At Henry's house, he is working on the puzzle while Piper, Kris, and Jake where looking at their phones and looking at social media, much to Henry's annoyance. Jasper came in and tells told Henry he had to go with him, but the Harts are not convinced. So Jasper told them that he saw a puppy truck down the road. The Harts tried to resist the urge, but they left the house for the "puppy truck", leaving Henry and Jasper in the house by themselves. Jasper then locks the door and tells Henry to use his Super Fast Reflexes to finish the puzzle and then help Ray take down the Beekeeper. Henry and Jasper get to work. Ray enters the factory and finds the Beekeeper holding Rick hostage, and Beekeeper tried to attack Ray with the bees, and using bee-related puns as he goes, but the bees had no effect on him because he was indestructible. Henry and Jasper finish the puzzle right as Kris busts through the backdoor. They tell her that they finished the puzzle and leave to go the factory. Ray lasers the Beekeeper and frees Rick, right as Charlotte and Schwoz realize that Rick Twitler himself is responsible for all this. They tried to call Ray and warn him about Rick's plan for the heroes, by he did not pick up. By the time Ray found out the truth, it was too late, and Rick trapped Ray in a plasma gas trap and told him Game On. He then reveals that he knows everything about Captain Man being Ray Manchester. Schwoz tells Charlotte that Rick wants to steal Ray and Henry's powers. He explains that everything that's happened since Danger Things has been a part of Rick's plan. Rick is smashed by Henry, just in time. Henry is told Rick's plan and is imprisoned in a plasma gas trap, because he planned to trap both of them. Rick then takes his power. He finishes his computer virus and leaves with, "see you in the dark ages". Ray tests to see if Henry's powers were gone, by throwing an object at him, and sure enough, they were indeed removed. ''Part 2: A New Darkness'' He did not play a major role in the episode, like in the last part, but he briefly appeared on the screens in the man cave, telling Ray and Henry that he sent goons to Henry's house. After Henry and Ray, distracted the Hart family, long enough to take down the goons. They briefly went back to the Man Cave and Henry managed to get his power back. Minutes later, he appears on the screens again, telling Ray and Henry to enjoy their internet while they can, and they'll soon have to read a book if they want information. A couple minutes later, he put the reflex virus on the power circuits to the city, and most the power in Swellview got put out. ''Part 3: A New Hero'' Just as Rick Twitler was about to wipe out the rest of the internet, Captain Man came in on the scene, and started to beat up Rick, but he landed in the living computer virus, which took over his body and turned him into a green virus creature named Virus that could turn other people like him into making them touch the virus in his body. So he turns the goon that was on the ground into a virus as well, and throws the virus to Captain Man and Kid Danger, Kid Danger manages to eludes him but the virus falls on Captain Man, who is not affected as his power protected him. But the virus falls on Kid Danger in his hands, so he took off the gloves he wore. Then he goes to the ceiling to stop Rick's plan with the antivirus, while Capitan Man fights against the other infected with the virus. When Kid Danger tries to use the antivirus Rick causes it to fall to the ground and breaks, Kid Danger does not know what to do and Rick begins to execute his plan to destroy the internet by grabbing onto the circuits and nearly shutting down the entire internet, but Kid Danger decided to make a sacrifice and grabbed the antivirus with his hands to take him to Rick to stop him, in this way he loses his powers again. Then the virus leaves the body of Rick and he returns to normality, but Rick was unconscious from the virus taking over him body, and could not remember what just happened to him. The heroes take him into the Man Cave where here still cannot remember even his own personal details. It is currently unknown what ever happened to Rick after that. Powers and Abilities *'Hacking Skills': Rick was able to hack the Man Cave. *'Conversion Sneeze': when the computer virus got on him he was able to turn others in to a angry virus by sneezing on them. *'Super-Fast Reflexes': his virus had Kid Danger's Hyper Motility. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen